KittyAllen
by Forever-Walking-14th
Summary: Allen was getting ready for a mission when Komui asks him to try something he was making for Lenalee. Allen learns to never trust Komui. This is my first time writing so...ya.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing so sorry if its not what you were expecting. 'w'**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

It was a quiet day in the order when Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were called into Komui's office. Allen and Lavi were sitting on the couch and Kanda was leaning against the wall with his signature scowl on his face, while Komui sat at his desk with a slightly insane grin on his face.

It was silent for a long while until Kanda got fed up with the silence.

"What are we doing here, Komui." Kanda growled out.

Komui chuckled at his quick temper, but his face soon turned serious .

"There is an important mission for you three." Komui handed them all the mission folder " We believe there to be innocence here" he pointed to a map " there have been strange occurrences in the area and random killings we think are the work of akuma."

"When do we leave?" Allen asked as he looked over the file in his hands.

"Tomorrow at 8 am be ready." Kanda left soon after without a sound and Lavi left saying he had Bookman duties.

"Well I should go pack as well. Good bye Komui." said Allen, turning to leave.

"Hey Allen wait a moment." Allen turned to face Komui who was searching for something. He came over with a bottle full of some sort of golden liquid.

"Komui….what's that?" Allen asked a hint of worry in his voice and a distrusting look on his face.

" Dont give me that look Allen its not like I'm going to drug you or anything." Allen deadpanned.

"Of course not Komui, last time you gave me something it just happened to make me sleep for a whole week because it messed with my innocence."

Komui chuckled " Haha sorry about that. But this is for Lenalee I just want to make sure it tastes alright. I was wondering if you would test it out." Komui said with a hopeful expression.

Allen thought about it for awhile. ' He wouldn't do anything bad to lenalee so if this is for her then it should be fine. " Alright." He took the vile and slowly poured it into his mouth, once it was gone he handed it back. "...It tastes like….chocolate chip cookies. I think Lenalee will like it Komui. Now im going to pack, good bye." As Allen left he missed the insane grin on Komui's face.

"Thank you for being my experiment Allen." Komui laughed evilly until Rever came in with more paper work. " Boss heres some more that need to be signed." he said as he put the stack on the already overflowing desk.

"Nooooo!" Komui said running out of the room. All Rever did was sigh.

The next morning Kanda, Lavi, and Allen were supposed to leave for their mission. Allen had finished packing the night before so he grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed to the showers. On his way down the halls it felt as if people were staring at him. When he entered the baths he saw Lavi was there as well.

" Good Morning Lavi." Allen greeted politely.

" Oh hey Moyashi…..Chan?" Lavi gave Allen a very confused look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Allen questioned rubbing at his face.

"Um...you could say that...Allen...why do you have cat ears?" Lavi looked behind Allen." Oh! A tail too!~" He stated with a grin.

Allen's head slowly turned to look in the mirror on the wall above the sink. There atop his head were two snowy white cat ears flicking back and forth at every sound. He looked behind him and there was a tail swaying back and forth at a lazy pace.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATT!" Allen screamed causing Lavi to clutch at his ears.

Allen grabbed the ears and pulled slightly "Itai! So there really apart of me huh..." Allen moped his new ears flattening against his skull.

Lavi silently snuck up behind the unsuspecting cat-boy and grabbed the ears and started to rub them gently. Allens head shot up eyes wide. soon his body relaxed and a low rumbling sound was coming from his chest.

Thats when Lavi realized what was happening….Allen was PURRING! Lavi grinned and laughed at how Allen was leaning into his hands like a real cat would.

Allen eventually snapped out of his trance and bolted away from Lavi so to not get grabbed again. He was holding his ears as he spoke.

" I think i need to see Komui." Allen said with a scowl.

Ten minutes later Allen uncarictoristicaly burst through Komui's office door glaring at the man in question.

" Oh, ah...hello there Allen-kun...um why are you here this morning?" Komui asked looking anywhere but Allen and was sweating bullets.

"Oh I believe, you know why i'm here Komui." Allen said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Komui cringe at the pain he knew was to come at the true answer Allen would have been bound to get out of him anyway.

"W-Well...y-you see...I wanted to try out a new experiment out on an exorcist and...well...you were the first that came to mind." Komui asked now hiding behind his desk from the killer intent that was rolling off Allen in waves.

Allen sighed "When will I changed back? I still have a mission to go on." he asked.

"well...the last person I tried it on was about…7 years ago and they still haven't changed back so...lets just say you're stuck like that." With that he received a death glare from Allen that could dwarf Kanda's.

" What about the mission?" Allen asked seeming to accept the change to his body quickly.

Komui stood up from his desk and sat down in his chair." I'll have to ask you to stay here for this one to do some tests to make sure your innocence is working ok with the change to your body. Along with a few others to see what changes exactly have occured."Komui said with a demonic smile while bringing out a large drill and a construction hat that said 'Safety' on it.

Allen began sweating while holding his hands up in a surredering position. "H-Hole on a minuite Komui. Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked fearfully.

"Oh yes Allen-kun." with that a scream could be heard throughout the Black Order.

Random scientist. "Oh man, I feel for the kid." he walked down the hall a dogs tail trailing behind him as furry ears flopped on his head as he walked. "I went through the same thing at first."


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note **

Ok so this was gonna be a oneshot but i've gotten a few reviews asking for it to be longer. So I was just wondering if you guys could give me some ideas because i wasnt planning on doing anything more, but if you can give me ideas then i'll think of putting them in.


End file.
